


Trondheim-Oslo

by Bewa



Series: Ferieturer [4]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Avledning, Bil - Freeform, Hissig, Hjemreise, M/M, Påskeferie, Trafikk, Utålmodig
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 22:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewa/pseuds/Bewa
Summary: Isak og Even er på vei hjem fra påskeferie.1. påskedag.I bil.Fra Trondheim.Til Oslo.





	Trondheim-Oslo

Isak husker ikke når og hvordan de egentlig ble enige om at det var _bil_ som var det smarteste framkomstmiddelet når de skulle på påskeferie til Trondheim. Diskusjonene hadde gått fram og tilbake, de hadde vært innom både tog, buss og fly, men så hadde det blitt bil. Fly ble ganske raskt forkastet på grunn av billettprisene, mens tog og buss hadde vært høyt oppe på lista lenge. Han gløtter bort på Even, akselererer og kommer seg inn på E6 i retning Oslo. Det er nesten ikke trafikk enda, og hvorfor skulle det være det? Klokka er ikke mer enn 10. Hvem faen står egentlig opp og er på plass i bilen så tidlig 1. påskedag?

“Minn meg på hvorfor vi kjører bil igjen, Even? Og hvorfor i helvette vi kjører så tidlig som nå?”

Even ser på ham fra passasjersetet og smiler. Det ser ut som et sånn overbærende _det her har vi snakket om før, Isak-_ smil.

“Vi kjører bil fordi **_noen_ ** ikke visste når vi kunne dra fra Oslo omtrent før vi dro. Denne **_noen_ ** har både studier og jobb som krever litt tid. Skulle vi tatt buss eller tog måtte vi bestilt billetter litt tidligere enn vi hadde mulighet til. Du husker vi sjekket både tog og buss, men det var fullt på de tidspunktene vi kunne?”

Isak nikker langsomt. Det demrer. Han hadde hatt arbeidshelg palmehelgen, prøvd å byttet den bort, men ikke fått det til. Dessuten, oppgaven han skal levere rett over påske, sammen med to medstudenter, hadde tatt litt mer tid enn planlagt. I utgangspunktet skulle de vært ferdig fredag før påske, men det gikk ikke. De hadde sittet helt til tirsdag før skjærtorsdag. Og da var alt fullt. 

Så det var egentlig hans feil.

“Sorry!” Isak bøyer hodet og sukker.

“Du trenger ikke si det. Jeg liker å kjøre bil. Og det gjør du også, bare innrøm det.”

“Joda. Jeg gjør det.”

Even lener hodet mot nakkestøtten. “Det er jo så fritt. Vi kan kjøre når vi vil, stoppe når vi vil, ta de avstikkerne vi vil, kjøre **_nesten_ ** så fort vi vil…” Even smiler, strekker hånden ut og kiler ham i nakken.

“Ja? Men hvorfor kjører vi så tidlig? Det er påske liksom. Vi kunne ligget i sengen på gjesterommet til Jonas enda og sovet.”

“Påsketrafikk? Hørt om det?”

“Joa.” Isak ser ut over veien. “Men det er jo ikke en bil i sikte,,,, jo forresten der.” Langt der framme ser han en bil som akselererer og glir lett inn på E6 i det de kjører forbi Tiller. Isak gløtter ned på speedometeret, 105 km/t. Passe fort når fartsgrensa er åtti.

Eller noe.

Det er vel ikke purk ute så tidlig påskemorgen.

“Det tetter seg nok til etterhvert. Men når vi kjører nå, så unngår vi mest sannsynlig køen som pleier å oppstå ved Elverum. Der Østerdalstrafikken møter Trysiltrafikken.

“Og det er du sikker på?” Isak gløtter bort på ham, klarer ikke å la være å erte litt.

“Nei.” Evens tommel glir over kjeven hans før hånden er borte og Even griper CirkelK koppen som står i koppeholderen og drikker en stor slurk kaffe.

Isak nikker. Han husker nå, og er enig. Og det er greit å kjøre bil. Helt greit.

Even har foreløpig rett. Det er ikke mye trafikk. Isak setter på cruisekontrollen på 100 og lener seg tilbake.

 

Klett og Melhus forsvinner bak dem, og de er fortsatt omtrent alene på veien, og Isak tenker at kanskje, kanskje var det en god idè likevel, å bruke bil på påskeferie, samt å starte tidlig fra Trondheim.

Etter Støren ombestemmer han seg.

 

Forbi Sokndalen og opp til Berkåk er det allerede mer trafikk, og tydeligvis noen som er på søndagstur. Han irriterer seg over dem som ligger foran og ikke holder fartsgrensen. Altså, det er greit å ikke ligge mye over, men de trenger da ikke å ligge ti under liksom, selv om det innimellom er fotobokser plassert i veikanten.

“Er det mulig?” Han puster det irritert ut og retter seg opp i setet.

“Hva?” Even sitter med lukkede øyne, han har sikkert sovet litt.

“Hvorfor kan ikke folk kjøre etter fartsgrensene?”

“Du mener sånn som deg, 10-15 over?”

“Nei.” Isak ser på ham. Even smiler sånn skjevt som han ofte gjør når Isak er irritert. Et sånn smil som betyr _hvorfor irriterer du deg over ting du ikke får gjort noe med?_ “Jeg mener at når det står 70 på et skilt, så kan man kjøre i 70, man trenger ikke å legge seg i 60 liksom.” Isak nikker mot speedometeret der pila ligger og dirrer like ovenfor 60-tallet.

“De er vel redd for å bli tatt da. Ellers har de god tid.” Even trekker på skuldrene.

Isak gidder ikke diskuterer. De har hatt denne diskusjonen før, om fartsgrenser og fart. Isak blir bare irritert. Fartsgrenser er til for å holdes, eller man kan godt kjøre litt over, hvis forholdene og trafikken tilsier det. Men man legger seg ikke **_under_ **fartsgrensen. Det er bare nei.

 

Forbi Berkåk og opp til Ulsberg blir det enda verre. De havner bak en rekke med biler som har lagt seg godt under 60 enda det er 70-sone. Isak kjenner det bobler i magen. Han svinger litt til venstre, legger seg helt inn til, og nesten over, den gule stripen for å se framover om det er mulig å kjøre forbi. Men det er jo ikke det. For det første er veien alt for svingete, og for det andre kommer det biler i mot med ujevne mellomrom, og han har ikke tenkt å risikerer noe ved å kjøre forbi. Han sukker og lener seg bakover, strekker ut armene og presser ryggen mot setet.

“Du…” Even legger hånden sin på låret hans. “Slapp av, det er bare å følge trafikken. Ikke stress.”

“Neida.” Isak puster det ut. “Jeg blir bare litt irritert.”

Even stryker ham over låret, helt fram til kneet og tilbake igjen. “Bortkastet energi. Den kan du spare til noe annet.”

“Som hva da?”

“Klesvask i kveld for eksempel.” Even klyper lett i låret helt oppe ved lysken.

Isak ler kort. “Klesvask faktisk.”

“Ja? Eller noe helt annet.”

Isak legger hånden sin over Evens og klemmer den. “Kanskje det er behov for begge deler? Både klesvask og noe helt annet?” Han gløtter kjapt bort på Even som hever øyenbrynene og smiler lurt. “Men først må vi faktisk komme oss hjem, og det kommer til å ta jævlig lang tid om alle skal kjøre så jævlig sakte som de foran.” Isak slår lett i rattet med hånden som ikke holder Evens.

Even ler. “Hissigpropp.”

“Jeg håper bare at de som er foran har tenkt seg til Oppdal eller noe, sånn at jeg slipper å ligge bak dem over Kvikne.” Isak biter tennene sammen, puster ut og inn og tenker at det går bra å kjøre litt under fartsgrensen og. At det går bra liksom.

Kanskje.

Eller ikke.

Og de to bilene skal ikke til Oppdal.

De svinger av E6 og inn på Riksvei 3. Og de må pent følge etter.

Isak banner lavt, men ser kjapt at det ikke er trafikk i mot, og strekningen er rett. Han girer kjapt ned, presser gasspedalen omtrent helt inn og legger seg ut til venstre. Hører at motoren drar på og han suser forbi de to bilene lett.

“Eh, Isak? Du vet du kjørte forbi over sperrelinjer nå?”

“Hm?” Isak vet det.

“Og du vet at det er 80 her?” Even nikker mot speedometeret som viser 110.

“Hm?” Isak vet det også. Han slipper opp litt på gassen og legger seg i behagelige 100, lar bilen gli over asfalten. Kutter noen svinger lett på den oversiktelige veien opp mot Innset og Kvikne.

“Du vet at du kommer til å få bot om det er fartskontroll her?”

“Hm?” Isak gidder ikke å svare. Selvfølgelig vet han det. Det er bare det at nå går det endelig an å få litt driv på kjøringa da. Litt flyt liksom.

 

Even rister på hodet og ler. Irritasjonen glir av Isak og han lener seg tilbake og nyter kjøreturen. For det er egentlig veldig deilig å kjøre bil. Even har jo rett. Friheten er stor. De kan prate om hva de vil, gjøre hva de vil, stoppe når de vil.

 

Når de passerer avkjøringen til Tynset kjenner Isak at han begynner å bli litt trøtt, han ser bort på Even som igjen sitter med hodet bak mot nakkestøtten og har øynene lukket. Isak blir varm inni seg av å se ham sånn, avslappet selv om det er Isak som kjører. Det er ikke så lenge siden han selv fikk lappen, et og et halvt år, og de første kjøreturene var skikkelig pyton. Men etterhvert ble han venn med bilen, og nå liker han å kjøre. Liker å ha kontrollen, liker å kjenne at han mestrer det. Liker litt fart også, men drar den aldri for langt, selv om det vel har hendt at speedometeret har tippet 140 merket på E6 inn mot Oslo.

“Even?” Isak legger hånden på låret til Even, stryker langsomt over det.

“Mm?” Hodet til Even snur seg langsomt og øynene hans åpner seg.

“Kan du kjøre fra Alvdal?”

“Seff.” Øynene hans åpner seg helt. “Trøtt?”

“Mm. Litt.”

“Jeg kjører jeg, stopp på CirkelK da, så kan vi fylle opp koppene med litt deilig bensinstasjon-kaffe.”

“Deilig faktisk.” Isak ler.

“Det kan jo hende vi har flaks, at de faktisk har lagt sjela si i den kaffen. I dag. Ettersom det er påske.”

“Joda, og det kan hende at du en gang kommer til å huske å ta ut klærne av vaskemaskina før de blir sure også.” Isak ler.

“Og det kan hende at du en gang kommer til å huske å helle av pastavannet før pastaen er ihjelkokt også?” Even gløtter bort på ham og ler han også.

“Så? Det vil si at bensinstasjon-kaffen for alltid kommer til å smake vondt.”

“Noe sånt.” Even ler fortsatt.

 

De er ikke alene om å stoppe på CirkelK på Alvdal. Det er masse biler, både rundt pumpene og på parkeringsplassene på begge sider av bygningen. Isak parkerer på sørsiden, ved siden av en stor blå Transitt og en svart Volvo. Det kjennes ut som han må brekke seg ut av bilen. Den lille Poloen til moren til Even er ikke akkurat passe for de lange kroppene deres, men så lenge det er bare dem, og de kan skyve setene tilbake så langt det er mulig, så går det bra. Men å ha andre ting enn en bag eller noe i baksetet er uaktuelt. Det er ikke plass til bein der, for å si det sånn.

Inne på bensinstasjonen er det fullt. Køen til doen er lang, og de velger å ta den køen først, før kaffekøen. De slipper en mann med to barn som tydeligvis må veeldig på do, foran seg i køen. Fire gutter i 20 årene som ser ut som de kommer direkte fra en Norrøna eller Bergansreklame holder de bak seg, enda de prøver seg på å snike, og snakker høylydt om at de har måttet pisse siden FØR Elverum. De snakker trønderdialekt og noe som kan tyde på at de er på vei hjem fra Hemsedal, Hafjell eller noe. Isak kjenner han er glad det er bare Even og han alene i bilen. 

Even står og leser på mobilen sin ved siden av ham, og Isak gløtter bort på skjermen. Even holder skjermen opp mot ham og leser overskriften. “Påsketrafikken i gang. Se hvor flaskehalene er.”

“Vi visste jo det.” Isak trekker på skuldrene.

“Ja.” Even lukker telefonen og putter den i lomma. Legger armen rundt skulderen til Isak og klemmer ham. “Men jeg hadde jo håpet å unngå det.”

 

Når de går ut av bensinstasjonen igjen, har de en ostepølse hver i hånden. Sola strever med å komme gjennom det tynne skylaget, men temperaturen er ikke så verst til å være i slutten av april. Den blå transitten har forsvunnet fra parkeringen og blitt erstattet av en hvit Volvo. Isak lener seg mot bakluka på Poloen og spiser pølse mens han ser på menneskene. En dame med to bikkjer går forbi ham, og et eldre ektepar står og prater lavt til hverandre mens de spiser brødskiver fra en isboks og drikker kaffe fra blomstrete porselenskopper. Alt linet opp på et lite bord i bagasjerommet. Han himler med øynene for seg selv, og tenker på bagasjen under lokket på Poloen. Even og han praktiserer mer “stapp inn der det er plass”-metoden. 

To unge jenter går raskt forbi med mobiltelefonene oppe. Den ene sier noe om at det er et egg der, og at der er det mange egg. Den andre svarer at det er et gullegg også. Isak ser seg rundt og kan ikke se verken egg eller gullegg men følger jentene med  blikket. De løper videre over det som ser ut til å være en lekeplass, gjennom en litt overgrodd hage og videre bak huset.

“Hva var det?” Isak ser på Even som slikker på fingertuppene etter å ha puttet inn den siste pølsebiten.

“Ebbebjabt på bapp-bat.”  

Isak ser på ham. “Hva?”

Even rister på hodet, tygger og svelger. “Eggejakt på Snap. Har du ikke fått med deg det?”

Isak rister på hodet.

“Det er på Snapmap. Du kan jakte på egg. Jeg vet ikke mer. Leste på Face at kusinene mine var helt gira på det.”

“Å.” Isak putter den siste pølsebiten inn i munnen i det en bil kommer inn på parkeringen i litt for stor fart. Isak ser i ansiktet på damen som kjører at det er noe galt, og i det hun stopper, går bakdøren opp og en guttunge i ti-tolvårsalderen vakler ut, sjangler mot grøftekanten og tømmer hele mageinnholdet nedi grøften. “Shit.” Isak ser på Even. “Det var kjapt levert av guttungen.”

“Imponerende.” Even står og ser på bilen som blir rygget pent inn på parkeringen og damen går ut og bort til guttungen. Stryker ham over ryggen og hodet.

Isak hører ikke hva hun sier, men det er tydelig at guttungen får den trøsten han trenger. Han lener seg inn til damen, og de går tilbake til bilen, og gutten legger seg inn i baksetet, mens damen henter en vannflaske og gir ham. “Det er deg om 10 år når vi har en unge som blir bilsyk.” Even legger armen rundt skulderen hans og drar ham inntil seg.

“Meg? Hva med deg?”

“Jeg tåler ikke oppkast. Du får ta deg av spying på bilturer.”

Isak legger hodet bakover så det treffer skulderen til Even. “Særlig.” Så slår det ham hva Even egentlig sa. “Forresten? Unger?”

“Ja?”

“Når bestemte vi at vi skulle ha unger?”

“Nå?”

“Så det er en sånn avgjørelse som blir tatt på en parkeringsplass midt mellom Trondheim og Oslo etter en ostepølse med ketchup og sennep?”

“Mm.” Even nikker, kysser ham i håret. “Det er de spontane avgjørelsene som er de beste vet du.”

“Mulig du har rett i det, men jeg tror kanskje at dette er noe vi må snakke mer om.”

“Trenger ikke det, for nå er det bestemt.”

“Haha.” Isak vrir hodet mot Evens og får et kyss. “Du får i det minste ta din tørn med spying.”

“Om det er det som skal til, så får jeg øve mer når du har vært på fylla da?”

“Festlig i dag?” Isak klyper ham lett i midjen. “Skal vi kjøre videre?”

“Jepp.”

Leppene deres møtes i et kyss til før de går til hver sin side av bilen. Isak setter seg først inn og synker ned i passasjersetet og ser mot koppeholderne.

De må jo fylle koppene.

 

Even åpner døren og Isak rekker begge koppene mot ham. “Kaffe, vær så snill?”

Even bøyer seg ned og smiler. “Selvfølgelig, alt for deg vet du.”

Isak klarer ikke å la være å himle litt med øynene, men likevel gir det ham fortsatt kriblinger i magen. Kommer sikkert alltid til å gjøre det også, tenker han.

De to eggejaktjentene kommer gående langsomt over gresset, bare noen meter foran bilen. De holder hender nå, og mobiltelefonene er borte. Det ser ut til at de kan være alt fra 15 og 18-19 liksom, Isak syns det er helt håpløst å bedømme alder på jenter, sikkert fordi han aldri har vært spesielt opptatt av dem.

Døren går opp, og Even setter seg inn i det den ene jenta bøyer seg fram og kysser den andre. Isak smiler og tenker at de er heldige som bare gjør det. Tenker på hvor nervøs han var første gang han kysset Even ute blant folk. Nå gjør han det lett uten å bry seg om det er folk rundt dem, eller om de tenker noe. Men det tok litt tid. Han møter blikket til den ene av jentene, og hun rødmer, hvisker noe til den andre. Isak bare smiler, bøyer seg mot Even og kysser ham, før han ser ut på jenta igjen som smiler til ham og kysser kjæresten sin en gang til.

Even starter bilen og de kommer seg overraskende lett ut på veien igjen, til tross for trafikken For den har virkelig tatt seg opp, bare den drøye halvtimen de har hatt pause. Isak kjenner han gruer seg til Stor Elvdal og Rendalen om det er mange sinker ute. Og spesielt gruer han seg til gjennomsnittsmålingen rett etter Alvdal. Det er 80 sone der, men det er sikkert en eller annen idiot som kommer til å legge seg foran dem i 70 eller noe.

 

Isak har rett.

 

En blå Hyundai ligger foran dem idet de kjører forbi kameraet som starter gjennomsnittsmålingen. Ikke nok med at den bremser ned foran kameraet, men den legger seg i 70 også.

“Er det muuuulig?” Isak slenger ut med armene og legger hodet mot nakkestøtten.

“Hva da? Hva har du glemt?” Even ser på ham kjapt, før han følger med på trafikken igjen.

“Hæ?”

“Du sa _er det muuulig_. Hva har du glemt hos Jonas?”

Isak ser på ham. “Jeg har ikke glemt noe.” Han rister på hodet.

“Men hva er det da?” Even ser forvirret på ham. “Har jeg gjort noe galt?”

“Nei.” Isak rister på hodet. “Nei, nei. Men se på bilen foran deg da Even.”

“Ja? En blå Hyundai.”

“Ja? Og hvor fort kjører den?”

“70?” Even ser fortsatt på ham med et litt forvirret blikk.

“Og fartsgrensa her er?”

Even begynner å le. “Seriøst Isak. Slapp av. Vi ligger 10 under. Kanskje vi bruker 10 minutter lengre tid på denne mila med gjennomsnittsmåling ved å ligge bak. Det er virkelig ikke noe stort problem.”

“Nei? Men det er et prinsipp. Det er en fartsgrense. Den er til for å holdes.” Isak tramper lett i gulvet. “Jeg blir bare irritert over det. Sorry.”

“Lukk øynene. lukk munnen og len deg bakover. Dette går fint.”

“Men…”

“Isak! Lukk munnen.” Even legger pekefingeren over sine egne lepper, men han lager ikke hysjelyd. Takk og lov. Det er noe av det verste Isak vet. At noen hysjer på ham med en hysjelyd. Han lukker munnen, lener hodet bakover, men lukker ikke øynene før han har fått satt på musikk. Han kjenner bassen fra musikken dunke lett mot leggen som ligger inntil høytaleren i døren. Det er deilig. Gir en behagelig følelse. Og nå kan han lukke øynene.

Etter noen minutter kjenner han hånden til Even på låret sitt. “Går det bedre.”

“Mm.” Isak kjenner at han er på vei til å gli inn i søvnen. “Går det greit om jeg sover litt?” Han ser bort på Even.

“Det går fint.” Even nikker.

“Vekk meg om du blir trøtt da. Så skal jeg holde deg våken.” Isak legger hånden sin på Evens lår og klemmer det lett.

“Lover.” Even flytter sin hånd og tar tak i hånden til Isak i stedet, klemmer den.

Og Isak flyter bort i en drøm med biler og fartsgrenser, unger og oppkast, egg og kaffe.

 

 

“Neeei.”

Det langtrukne stønnet til Even vekker ham fra søvnen. Han slår øynene opp og setter seg opp i setet, stirrer på Even. “Hva? Hva skjer?”

“Det.” Even nikker ut frontruta. “Det skjer.”

Isak registrerer nå at de kjører ganske sakte, og når han løfter blikket og ser framover, ser han en endeløs rekke med biler. “Hvor er vi?”

“Fire-fem kilometer nord for Elverum tenker jeg.”

“Har det skjedd noe eller?” Isak strekker på seg. Han har sovet lenge om de er på Elverum snart. Eller snart? Med den farten de har nå kommer det vel til å ta en stund.

“Skjedd noe?”

“Ja? Ettersom det er kø.” Isak griper kaffekoppen som står i koppholderen og tar en slurk. Den er pisslunka. Han griner på nesen og setter koppen tilbake igjen.

“Påsketrafikk, Isak. Kork. Helsikes kø.”

Isak begynner å le.

“Hva?” Even snur seg brått mot ham.

“Sorry, men like før jeg sovnet så var du jo roligheten selv. _Seriøst Isak. Slapp av. Kanskje vi bruker 10 minutter lengre tid på denne milen med gjennomsnittsmåling ved å ligge bak. Det er virkelig ikke noe stort problem_. Og nå er du ikke så rolig.”

“Men det er jo ikke det samme.” Even trommer med fingrene på rattet.

“Egentlig så er det jo det. Det tar bare litt lengre tid.”

“Det er jo ikke det samme. Nå står vi jo faktisk bom stille.” De gjør det. Står faktisk helt stille. Even legger begge hendene på hodet og drar fingrene gjennom håret. Isak ser han har bremsen helt inne.  

Isak prøver å strekke på seg og se framover, men bilen foran er for stor og sperrer all utsikt. I stedet lener han seg mot Even, tar tak rundt nakken hans og drar ham mot seg. “Egentlig litt fint da, for da kan jeg gjøre dette uten å risikere at vi krasjer.” Isak kysser ham og drar fingrene gjennom håret hans. Den andre hånden legger Isak på låret hans og stryker langsomt fram til kneet og tilbake, helt opp i lysken. Even slipper ut et lite stønn.

“Det der er faktisk litt dårlig gjort.”

Bilen foran dem glir sakte framover, og Even flytter foten sin fra brems til gass. Bilen glir langsomt framover.

“Jeg vet det. Måtte bare få deg til å tenke på noe annet.”

“Så å gi meg boner mens vi sitter i kø er innafor mener du?” Isak hører at han prøver å være streng, men det funker ikke, for øynene hans sier noe annet.

“Ja? Du tenker ikke på køen lengre nå vel?”

“Eh, nei.”

“Se der.” Isak koser i nakken hans med fingertuppene og legger hodet ned på skulderen hans mens høyrehånden ligger pent og pyntelig på låret til Even. Helt øverst ved lysken. Og han rører ikke på en finger. Nesten ikke, i alle fall. Bare litt på pekefingeren og bittelitt på langefingeren.

“Isak.” Even trekker pusten raskt. “Sett deg opp på din side av bilen.”

“Hæ? Jeg?”

Even ler. “Ja du.” Bilen glir fortsatt sakte framover, og blikket til Even ser stivt ut vinduet.

“Okey!” Isak setter seg opp og trekker begge hendene sine bort fra Even som vrir på seg i setet sitt. Isak smiler for seg selv. Han ser at Even er litt mer påvirket av det han gjorde enn han egentlig mente. Han klarer ikke å la være å spørre. “Er du så lett-tent altså?”

Even ser raskt bort på ham. Før han ser på trafikken igjen. “Tenkte litt på deg når du satt og sov da. Du er så fin når du sitter sånn og sover i bilen. Også er det bare oss to, og da spinner tankene litt da.”

“På sex i bilen?”

“Kanskje?” Even gløtter kjapt bort på ham igjen.

“Det har vi ikke prøvd.” Isak lener seg litt nærmere ham igjen. Legger hånden i nakken hans igjen, pjusker i håret.

“Vi har jo ikke bil.”

“Nei, men vi har jo lånt bil før også.”

“Denne ja.” Øynene hans er litt mørkere enn vanlig når de møter Isaks. Bare litt, men det er tydelig. “Men kan du helt seriøst se for deg hvordan det skal være mulig? Jeg mener, vi har jo nok med å få plassert oss selv inn i denne makrellboksen når vi sitter hver for oss.”

“Jeg kunne sugd deg nå.” Isak ser på ham og lar tungen gli over leppene.

Even ser på ham. Munnen har åpnet seg, men det kommer ikke et ord ut av den. Han bare stirrer. Trekker pusten, den går rykkvis inn, så et langt utpust, også inn igjen. “Nei.”

“Sikker?” Isak lener seg mot ham igjen og hvisker i øret hans, mens tungen helt uskyldig glir over øreflippen hans. “Helt sikker?”

Even puster langsomt ut gjennom nesen. Hendene hans griper hardere om rattet og skuldrene heves og Isak kan se at musklene i overarmene strammes. “Egentlig ikke, men du kan ikke. Vi kan ikke. Tenk om jeg kjører inn i bilen foran, fordi jeg ikke konsentrerer meg. Tenk om vi bulker, tenk om…”

“Tenk om det går?” Isak stryker på låret hans, og Even stønner.

“Det hadde det helt sikkert gjort. Men Isak. Helt seriøst. Nei.” Even dytter ham bort med skulderen, og Isak begynner å le.

“Det er greit. Jeg gir meg.”

 

Even puster ut. Fingrene hans ligger fortsatt stramt rundt rattet, knokene er hvite og skuldrene er høye, men de senkes litt etter litt. Han biter seg i leppen og gløtter bort på Isak etter en stund. “Jeg ble ikke akkurat mer tålmodig i denne køen nå altså, må bare innrømme det.”

“Bare tenk på hva vi kan gjøre når vi kommer hjem du.” Isak ser på bilen foran seg. Prøver å ignorere sine egne jeans som strammer mer enn behagelig.

“Isak.” Even puster det ut. “Det ble ikke noe bedre av det heller.”

“Jeg vet.” Isak vrir på seg i setet. Klemmer beina litt sammen og setter seg opp. “Felles skjebne?”

“Din skyld.”

“Jeg vet det også.” Isak ler kort.

 

 

Det går en stund før han ser krysset ved Scandic Elgstua og Esso. Trafikken fra Trysil er tett, og i rundkjøringen er det fletting. De kommer seg omsider igjennom, og ut på veien mot Hamar og Løten. Men trafikken er like tett, om ikke tettere, og det går fortsatt langsomt.

 

Når de passerer Midtskogen kjenner Isak at han må på do. Han snur seg mot Even. “Hvor lurt tror du det er å stoppe på Myklagard for å pisse?”

“På en skala fra en til ti? Minus hundre.”

“Var det jeg tenkte jeg også.”

“Krise?” Even ser på ham, trafikken går litt raskere nå, men det er langt igjen til fartsgrensen på 70.

“Næh, ikke krise.”

Når de nærmer seg Myklagard, ser de derimot at det er mange som har det samme behovet som dem, så de svinger inn. Isak er kjapt inne på do, Even fyller kaffekoppene og de kommer seg faktisk ut på veien igjen uten store problemer. Nå er bare spørsmålet hvordan trafikken på E6 er. Nyhetene sier at det er tett trafikk, men det er ikke alltid at de er like oppdatert.

 

Heldigvis er de ikke det.

 

Trafikken flyter godt, selv om det er mange biler, og Even legger seg i venstre fil og kjører på. Setter cruisekontrollen på 130, og lener seg tilbake. De passerer både Tangen, Espa og Eidsvoll, det er behagelig å sitte på med Even, han kjører jevnt og lett selv om det går fort.

“Du vet at du kan få bot om du blir tatt nå?” Isak nikker mot speedometeret.

“Og det kom fra deg?” Even smiler.

“Ja?”

“Tror det går greit her du. Blir vi tatt, er det mange flere som blir det også. Vi råkjører jo ikke akkurat. Vi følger trafikken.”

“Sant.”

Isak lener seg tilbake, legger hånden i nakken til Even igjen, drar fingrene gjennom håret hans, kjenner de glatte hårstråene mellom fingrene sine, hører de små koselydene fra Even når han gjør det.

 

Når de passerer Skedsmokorset, trekker han hånden til seg og setter seg opp  “Skal vi levere bilen i dag?

“Etter det du gjorde før Elverum, har jeg mest lyst til å levere den i morgen.” Even gløtter bort på ham, legger hånden på låret hans og klemmer til.

“Jeg er med på det jeg altså. Skal jeg sende moren din en melding?”

“Og si at vi leverer bilen i morgen, fordi vi må hjem og knulle?”

“Ja?” Isak ler. “Eller kanskje jeg skal formulere meg litt annerledes da.”

“Hadde du skrevet det, vet jeg ikke helt hva slags svar du ville fått.”

“Syns du jeg skal prøve?” Isak ser på ham, og Even begynner å le.

“Nei. Kan du ikke skrive at vi sto fast i trafikken og det ble litt senere enn planlagt. Om det går bra at vi leverer i morgen?”

“Høres bedre ut.” Isak nikker og drar fram telefonen. Skriver en kjapp melding og sender den. Får raskt svar tilbake.

“Hva skriver hun?” Even skifter fil for å ta av fra E6. Det er ikke lenge til de er hjemme nå, og Isak kjenner at det skal bli utrolig deilig. På mange måter.

“Det går helt fint. Vi ble invitert på middag der i morgen.”

“Fett.”

 

 

Gardinene blafrer i vinden. Isak er glad for at han fikk åpnet vinduet før Even dro ham inntil seg og omtrent rev av ham klærne. Den svale vårbrisen som leker i rommet er deilig avkjølende mot den svette huden. Han løfter hodet og ser på Even som ligger på magen halvveis over ham. Isak beveger fingrene dovent i håret til Even, han er svett i nakken og det kruser seg ekstra ved tinningen.

“Grei avslutning på 50 mil i bil?” Isak kysser ham på pannen.

“Trodde aldri vi skulle komme fram en stund der.”

“Ikke jeg heller.” Isak trekker pusten, drar inn luktene som er i rommet. Svette, sex, Even, hjemme. Det er deilig. “Men du Even?”

“Mm?”

“Neste påske, eller neste gang vi skal på tur, skal vi kjøre bil da?”

Even løfter hodet og ser på ham. Øyene smalner seg litt, og et smil brer seg over hele ansiktet. “Mm. Det skal vi. Men da skal vi kjøre pappa sin.”

“Å?”

“Jepp. Mitsubishien hans. Med nedslåtte bakseter og madrasser i bagasjerommet.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Retur fra påskeferie 1. påskedag er ikke bare bare. 
> 
> Et lite innfall som ramlet inn etter min egen retur fra påskeferie. I bil. På norske veier. 1.påskedag. 
> 
> Har du lyst til å slenge inn en kommentar, så kjør på!


End file.
